


Scarf

by HorizontalSplash



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Conversations, Gen, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Neon AU, One Shot, Short, Some Season 3 spoilers, probably some au spoilers too but it’s not developed enough for me to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizontalSplash/pseuds/HorizontalSplash
Summary: K.O. asks T.K.O. about his scarf.
Relationships: K.O. & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I had a small idea for a conversation, and this came out of it.

“What’s with the scarf?”

T.K.O. pulls at said scarf, glancing over at K.O. for a second and back at the light show in front of them. “It’s cold here.”

“Yeah, but it’s a different color.” K.O. reaches over and pokes it. “You’re all pink and it’s all purple and dull.”

T.K.O. fingers the scarf again. “I...I got in a fight with Shadowy, or...the remains of him, I guess. He wasn’t really himself.” He looks over at K.O., who’s tilting his head at him with raised eyebrows. T.K.O. clears his throat. “It was around the time I first got here, and he hasn’t done much but pop up and act like an annoyed house cat, so I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. But, uh, yeah. I stole some of his scarf.”

“Okay...”

A burst of yellow pops in the distance, distracting the both of them. It’s followed by a barrage of blues and purples and a few other muted emotions flying through the air. T.K.O. slouches forward to watch, tracing the studs on his wristbands without realizing it.

K.O. watches him. After a moment, he tilts his head. “Who...who’s Shadowy again?”

T.K.O. keeps staring at the lights in the distance, not quite processing the question. He blinks, looks at K.O. K.O. looks back. There’s nothing but genuine confusion on the cyan lines of his face.

“Shadowy...Figure.” Still only confusion. “Shadowy Venomous?” There’s a bit of recognition, but it seemed more like he connected him to Professor Venomous than that actually recognized the name itself. “Shadowy?”

“Okay, but who is he?”

T.K.O. stares at him, jaw slack. “Are you joking?”

“Why would I be joking—”

“There’s no way,” he laughs, scooting away from K.O. and turning his gaze back to the light show. “Don’t try to pull that on me.”

“But I don’t know...?”

Bright magenta emotions crackle through the void, the only sound cutting through it. K.O. scoots closer to T.K.O., his hand lingering an inch from touching his arm. “T.K.O...?”

T.K.O. doesn’t respond.

“Why would I know who this ‘Shadowy’ person is?”

The void hangs heavy in silence for a long moment.

“T.K.O.”

Red rips painfully across the sky.

“T.K.O., please—”

“You forgot.”

K.O. flinches back at the iciness in his voice. T.K.O.’s shoulders shake, and he puts a hand to his face. Magenta flares in his core. The studs on his wristbands have popped out a fraction of an inch, sharp and dangerous and angry. He snorts and digs his fingers into his hair. “ _You forgot._ ”

“I...forgot? Did I know him?”

T.K.O. falls into full-blown laughter, clutching his stomach and quite literally careening off of the edge that the two of them were sitting on. K.O. yelps and looks over, but the gravity had changed, leaving T.K.O. gasping for breath on the underside of the ledge.

Abandoning the light show, K.O. jumps around to meet him. He sits down and nudges T.K.O. with his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

T.K.O. shakes his head, still laughing.

“Oh.”

“ _How much did you forget?_ ”

K.O. shrugs. “I don’t know. You haven’t even told me what I forgot.”

“Shadowy Figure.” He chokes out another laugh. “You—you forgot Shadowy Figure.”

“I guess so?”

“He’s the reason I exist.”

“What?” K.O. recoils, frowning. “No, he’s not, we’re the same person. He can’t be the reason you exist.”

“No, I—I existed before, he just...brought me out.”

K.O. raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yep.”

“Just like that?”

“No, ugh,” T.K.O. stands up and stalks away from K.O. and the edge. “He manipulated us. _Used_ us. He wanted our power for himself.”

“I feel like that’s something I would remember,” K.O. said, disbelieving.

“You should.” He faces K.O. “Why _don’t_ you?”

K.O. shrugs, curling in on himself. “Rad and Enid never mentioned it.”

“What, you think it’s just me, then?”

He shrugs again. “Maybe you’re remembering it wrong?”

“How could I remember wrong—forget something like that—How could _you_ forget?” T.K.O. tugs on the fabric around his neck. “It almost ruined our life!”

“Then why did you keep his scarf?”

T.K.O. stills and looks down at it. It’s glitching under his grip, grains falling away and looping back up again in an endless cycle. A strange feeling settles in his stomach. “It’s cold here.”

“Really? That’s it?”

T.K.O. nods.

“Okay.” He turns away from him. “I...don’t know why you remember someone no one else seems to know about, but...that’s alright, right? We can figure that out later, but...right now, can we get back to that light show before it ends?”

T.K.O. looks out at the explosions of light. “Yeah. We can do that.”

K.O. smiles and runs over to the edge, jumping back up. T.K.O. pulls at the scarf one last time, letting it fall more loosely around his shoulders, and follows him over the edge.


End file.
